The inventor, Dr. Bird, was introduced to fluid dynamics during his pre-WWII aeronautical studies. His WW II airman's pressure breathing device and anti-g suit regulatory developments were followed by his medical education, enabling him to apply his knowledge of fluid dynamics and clinical medicine toward the development of novel fluidic cardiopulmonary support devices.
Dr. Bird has developed several unique methodologies and clinical protocols resulting in four generations of cardiopulmonary recruitment and maintenance medical respirators and Intrapulmonary Percussionators® since the 1950's. These devices have been serially noted to increasingly maintain cardiopulmonary functions in patient's failing all other available continuous mechanical ventilation (CMV) types of pulmonary ventilators.
Many of Dr. Bird's cardiopulmonary support devices employ Dr. Bird's novel fluidic logic without any use of electromotive forces to create functional applications. Bernoullian and Newtonian logic form the basis of Dr. Bird's fluidic concepts. Essentially, a compressed source of a respiratory gas is used as a form of motivational energy source to controllably manipulate the pulmonary structures.
The source of compressed respiratory gases (ranging from 20 to 55 psi.) are converted to the useful mechanical ventilation of the lung by means of a calibrated orificial flow control and the servoing of diaphragms to produce valve openings and active or passive closing etc. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,802, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference thereto.
Thus, unlike electronically computerized circuitry employing specific “programming logic,” the inventor's novel “Fluidic Logic” is all based upon orificial calibration servoing pneumatic uploading and downloading logic cells to regulate functional events. For example: Dr. Bird's conceived Intrapulmonary Percussive Ventilation or IPV® heart lung recruitment and maintenance logic wherein the PERCUSSIONATOR® devices employ total Fluidic Logic, correlated with events occurring within milliseconds, to effectively ventilate the depressed pulmonary structures while providing for a lung protective strategy.
Accordingly, Dr. Bird's conceived Fluidic Logic cardiopulmonary support devices do not employ any computerized or electrical programming of any kind to recruit or maintain depressed heart or lung functions.
The initial “Functional Calibration” enables all therapeutic cardiopulmonary cyclic and static scheduling. It must be remembered mammalian heart and lung functions are basically analog not digital.